Hermione's Daring Liaison
by Peppertails51
Summary: Hermione could not deny that she was the one who had initiated things. She was the one who had wanted to test the boundaries… and ultimately, she was the one who had wanted a release. She also knew that she would never regret what she had done.


Alright, this has been an idea that has been circling in my mind for a while. I've often heard that love and hate are both very similar, what with them being passionate and intense emotions, and I think that adds to the appeal of a HermionexDraco fanfiction.

Anyway, as far as what year the two of them are in for this fanfic... don't think to hard about that. It could be their 6th year or their '8th' year after the war... The timeline doesn't play a role in this story. I did this on purpose for those of you who are apposed to underaged activities. They are as old as you imagine them to be.

Now on to the delicious smut that is HermionexDraco! I hope you enjoy :)

...

Thinking back, Hermione knew that if it weren't for Professor McGonagall's request and the promise of house points she never would have been put into the situation she had been in mere hours ago. And yet, being very analytical, Hermione could not deny that she was the one who had initiated things. She was the one who had wanted to test the boundaries… and ultimately, she was the one who had wanted a release. Keeping that in mind, Hermione also knew that she would never regret what she had done.

It was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

Hermione grumbled as she tossed Professor McGonagall's note in a nearby trashcan. It wasn't that she minded tutoring on occasion, but Hermione had spent the last hour de-frizzing her hair, applying make up, and agonizing over which outfit would get her the most attention in Hogsmead without looking like she was trying too hard.

In the end she had chosen a light gray sweater with a low V-neck and a pastel pink undershirt with a similar V-neck and ruffled collar. She had on her favorite pair of dark wash jeans that hugged her legs just so. She had rolled up the bottom of them into small cuffs to show off her new black, cage high heels. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and delicate earrings almost touched her shoulders with their silver studded strands.

Her make up was slightly darker than her usual daytime wear. It was made up of a smudged dark purple eye shadow and a rosy blush that swept across her cheeks, her lips a shimmering, juicy pink. She was already getting double glances from first years and seventh years alike as she sauntered down the hall to the Transfiguration classroom. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had assembled a great outfit.

'_Too bad it'll go to waste on Malfoy,'_ Hermione thought, her high brought crashing down by the remembrance of her task ahead. She began to wonder if it was even worth 30 house points.

But, whether it was worth it or not, Gryffindor had been trailing in house points as of late, and Hermione had already decided to take one for the team. Not to mention, she found it somewhat comical that Malfoy was helping Gryffindor get closer to winning the House Cup. She knew that she would rub that in his face a time or two before the night was over.

Yet, even the temptation of insulting Malfoy couldn't keep Hermione from her plans for too long. She hoped that if she hurried she could meet up with her friends and enjoy a little bit of dancing before turning in for the night.

Hermione had finally reached the classroom and she shoved the large wooden door open. She stood with her arms crossed and her hip cocked to the side as the door shut behind her. There sat Malfoy in the soft candle light of the classroom, his back to her, doodling on a piece of notebook paper. His leaned on the table, heavily to his left side, his head resting on his bicep, his fingers lazily twisting his pale, blonde hair.

"Ahem!" Hermione coughed, expecting nothing less as far as his behavior. Malfoy straightened up slowly, taking his sweet time stretching his arms and cracking his back before standing up.

Hermione was somewhat surprised to see Malfoy dressed so casually. His long sleeved shirt was a plain, murky gray and his jeans were dark and relaxed fit, gathering slightly at the top of his canvas sneakers. Then again, Hermione knew that it wasn't unlikely for him to own something other than all black clothing and a matching cloak.

"Took you long enough," Malfoy groused before looking up at Hermione for the first time.

"I wouldn't be so rude to someone who is trying to resurrect your dying grades," Hermione answered shortly, analyzing the expression on Malfoy's face. Being very observant (and a girl) she noticed something slightly off about the blonde's reaction to her appearance. His eyes seemed to linger briefly before darting away quickly, glaring at the wall, and not daring to look in her direction again.

'_Is Malfoy… checking me out?'_ Hermione wondered, knowing that if this were anyone else she would be 99.9% sure of her hypothesis. But this was Draco Malfoy: a Slytherin and future Death Eater, according to Harry. Why would he be ogling her?

But on the other hand, they were man and woman, prone to pheromone related reactions. And she knew she was dressed to the nines tonight and couldn't blame Malfoy if he had been looking.

Hermione decided not to pursue the matter any further, though. It would only preoccupy her. She walked over to the table, but as she did, she couldn't help but add a little swing to her hips. If Malfoy really was watching it couldn't hurt to tease him a little.

As Hermione sat down she glanced at Malfoy's paper noticing the little sketches. One in particular caught her attention. It depicted what looked like a large Hermione breathing fire at a small Malfoy.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Hermione asked feeling a little irritated.

"Don't flatter yourself," Malfoy snapped as he sat down again, grabbing his pile of papers and moved the top page to the back. Hermione gave Malfoy an annoyed, knowing look. He looked away and, if she wasn't mistaken, his ears seemed to turn a slight red.

"You know," Hermione began before she could stop herself, "despite the subject matter, you aren't that bad at drawing."

"Whatever," Malfoy muttered gruffly, flicking his eyes towards Hermione before looking away just as quickly, his cheeks flushed.

Hermione's heart fluttered slightly, a strange feeling coming over her. A wicked smile tugged at her lips. It was becoming more apparent that Malfoy was attracted to her, even if it was only in the physical sense. Something about that gave Hermione a strong sense of… power.

Hermione knew that Malfoy would never ever appeal to her emotionally. His personality grated on her patience and he had always been unpleasant to her. Yet she couldn't deny his looks. In a strictly physical and sexual way, Malfoy was devastatingly attractive. Even Gryffindor girls would admit to that fact.

But in a way, that made Hermione feel even more excited. She had nothing to lose, but everything to gain if she decided to take advantage of this situation. But that was only _if_ she decided to take advantage of it. And she still had her doubts. Hermione wanted to test her conclusion one more time before she was sure.

She suddenly leaned towards Malfoy, taking him by surprise. Before he thought of leaning away, Hermione's breast brushed against his arm.

"W-what are you doing!" Draco stuttered in a high voice, his cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"What? I'm just grabbing the object you're supposed to transfigure. It _is _this deck of cards, right?" Hermione grasped the deck in her fingers before slowly straightening up. She restrained a grin as she saw Malfoy's eyes bounce quickly from her chest to her face.

He muttered something about 'filthy mudblood' as he scrubbed his arm with his hand, but the insult bounced right off her. Usually Hermione would have taken offense, but Malfoy's expression was much too priceless. And the way he had muttered the slur… it was almost as though he were trying to convince himself of it, rather than upset her.

Hermione felt goose bumps wind their way across her body. She always felt this way whenever she discovered she was right. She was also exhilarated by what she had just done. She could hardly believe her actions and yet, she was glad that she had done it. She had played the good girl role for a long time, and something about this situation made her want to ditch that part of her personality. Even if it was only temporary.

"So… what are you supposed to turn these into?"

"I'm supposed to change that damn deck of cards into a mess of butterflies. What a ridiculous spell," Malfoy muttered, looking away and rolling his wand around on the table, trying to act bored.

"Ok, show me how you've been casting," Hermione said moving one of her legs to the other side of the bench so that she was facing Malfoy. "And look at me while you do so. I need to see what you're doing wrong."

Reluctantly, Malfoy mirrored Hermione's position, his blush darkening as he looked at Hermione. She leaned forward slightly, her arms propping her up on the bench, providing Malfoy with a tantalizing view of her chest. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the flustered blonde.

"P-papilio Volito," He mumbled, swishing his wand in the air, averting his eyes.

"I can already see your problem," Hermione said with a sigh. Before Malfoy could pull back Hermione reached forward, grasping both of his wrists.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Granger?" Malfoy cried, his fists clenching and his arms becoming tense enough to snap as he pulled away.

"Stop squirming! I just want to show you the proper way to move your wand," Hermione replied innocently, faking a look of annoyance at Malfoy's reaction, rolling her eyes. "Now first you need to relax. This is supposed to be a fun, lighthearted spell. You need to move your wand slowly and smoothly instead of jerking it through the air."

Malfoy bit his tongue for the time being, all out of snappy comebacks. Hermione stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity to Malfoy, her warm hands still encompassing his wrists. Her coffee-colored gaze was piercing and made him very, very uncomfortable.

"What. Are. You. Staring. At. Granger?" Malfoy spat out each word crossly in a low growl, his jaw tight.

"I'm waiting for you to relax. You feel so… tense," Hermione let her gazed linger over Malfoy's body, knowing that he would interpret it as a lustful look. She heard the blonde swallow thickly and could see his muscles stiffen through his clothes.

Bingo.

"Now take a deep breath with me. It should help relax those nerves." Hermione inhaled and exhaled slowly before giving Malfoy a look that said he should follow along. Begrudgingly, the Slytherin inhaled and exhaled, but not very deeply. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes again at Malfoy's disobedience. However, she knew that it was only a matter of attacking Malfoy's pride to get him to comply.

"That's a mediocre start, but I guess I shouldn't have expected anything more," Hermione said with a sigh, shaking her head with fake disappointment. Malfoy's glare deepened before he took a genuine deep breath, his eyes never leaving Hermione's as he did. The mischievous Gryffindor felt a rush of adrenalin upon seeing the fiery expression in his eyes. She was surprised to be so excited by a scowl she had seen so many times before. But she knew she couldn't lose herself in the moment.

"Good job. Now follow along," Hermione sighed as she breathed out. Then she let her eyes flutter shut and her head tip back slightly, exposing her bare neck as she took several more breaths, her chest ebbing and flowing slowly with a tempo like waves against the beach. Then on her final exhale she let out a quiet moan that she was sure would reach Malfoy's ears with their close proximity. Hermione licked her lips and let her eyes slowly open again, releasing Malfoy's wrists and placing her hands on her knees.

"Alright, now that we're relaxed, we can begin casting. That is, if you're ready, Malfoy," Hermione said, retrieving her wand from her pocket. She bit her lip to hold back a smile as she took in Malfoy's expression. His eyes were dark with desire and his mouth was twisted by a grimace, clearly upset that he had been so easily drawn in. But regardless of his displeasure, his body was strongly responding to Hermione's actions. She was feeling quite proud.

"Fine, let's get this over with," He grumbled raising his wand.

Hermione wondered eagerly when Malfoy would finally be pushed over the edge. After all, Malfoy wasn't the only one whose body was reacting. The thrill of doing something so unexpected and forbidden coupled with Malfoy's arousal practically radiating from his body was unbelievably electrifying. Yet she knew that she could not be the first to react. Otherwise Malfoy could easily rebuff her advance and then laugh smugly at her attraction. The thought of fueling his oversized ego any further made Hermione cringe.

No, Malfoy had to be the first to make a move if this was to progress past mere thoughts and glances.

"First you need to say the incantation and then move your wand in a graceful infinity symbol," Hermione said, continuing the tutoring session as usual, demonstrating the gesture, "Now you give it a try."

"Papilio Volito," Malfoy said, his wand moving more gently than before. Hermione watched the deck of cards shutter before falling silent again with no butterflies to speak of.

"Looks like your damn relaxation strategy didn't work, Granger," Malfoy snapped, looking venomously at the deck of cards. Hermione ground her teeth, the teacher in her feeling irritated that Malfoy was the type of person to give up so easily.

However, that same personality trait gave her a sense of urgency. She didn't want to have Malfoy lose focus on his sexual cravings. That would mean that all her progress would be for not. Then suddenly, being struck with a stroke of genius, Hermione stood up from the bench.

"Believe me, my method always works unless the student is too thickheaded to concentrate," she said stepping away from the table, motioning for Malfoy to follow.

"You're not my teacher, damn it! Nor are you my mother so stop ordering me around," Malfoy protested furiously, although he still got up and followed.

"In this situation I _am_ as good as your teacher. Just try to pay attention. The sooner you get this spell right, the sooner this will be over," Hermione replied harshly, letting exasperation bleed into her tone of voice… although she did resist the urge to ask if Malfoy's mother often ordered him around. She took a deep breath to calm herself; not feeling worried in the least about her plans. She knew her next trick would be a sure fire success.

"Let's try this one more time. Try to stay loose and calm," Hermione said shaking out her arms and rolling her neck as an example before pointing at the deck of cards on the bench. Malfoy rotated his shoulders briefly and then stepped towards the cards with a sigh, his wand held up.

He was about to cast the spell when Hermione closed the gap between them and pressed herself into Malfoy's back. She felt him jump, his back jerking against her cheek. His muscles grew tense and his breathing became shallow.

Hermione let a sly smile slide across her lips. She slowly ran her hand from Malfoy's shoulder down the length of his raised arm gently curling her fingers around his muscular forearm.

"Now," she cooed quietly in his ear, "move your wand like I told you to. I'll help guide your arm." Hermione gently tugged at the blonde's sleeve to get him to start moving. Then with a measured roll of his wrist Malfoy cast the spell.

"Papilio Volito."

Hermione felt her heart beat quicken as she heard Malfoy's husky, ragged voice murmur the incantation. A shiver ran down her back. In that moment Hermione ached to see the expression on the Slytherin's face. She could imagine his shameless gaze trail up and down her body, his tongue moistening his full lips as though they were her inner thighs, his hands itching to touch her. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip, longing to have him look at her that way.

But before she could act on any of her fantasies the air around them became stirred by the sound of fluttering. Hermione released her hold on Malfoy and looked up to see thousands of red and black wings hovering up above. For a few moments Hermione stared in awe feeling as though the passion Malfoy was feeling had colored the butterflies wings such intense colors… Or maybe the pheromones were just clouding her judgment. Hermione thought to herself that the latter was more likely.

That is until someone knocked the wind out of her.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Malfoy snapped in a low voice, his warm breath cascading across Hermione's forehead, his toned body pressed tightly against her with one hand placed almost possessively on her lower back while the other cupped the back of her neck. She gasped slightly, being caught completely off guard, mainly by the heat that Malfoy's body emanated. Goose bumps rolled across her skin in waves as the blonde's boiling blood threatened to consume her body in flames.

Hermione felt her pelvic muscles tingle and contract upon realizing that Malfoy's arousal was pressed directly against her jean zipper. She could feel his pulse beating quickly against her while his heart hammered against her cheek as well. She could also feel herself become wet with desire.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Hermione managed to retort despite her breathless, quivering voice. She dared to peek up at Malfoy through her lashes. She felt her heart skip a beat as she met his eyes, only a thin ring of silver still visible around his extremely dilated pupils.

A rough chuckle escaped the blonde, causing Hermione's breath to jump up her throat. For a moment he was silent, the only sound in the room being the hammering of two hearts and the clacking of dozens of playing cards raining down from the ceiling, the enchantment released.

"I know what you've been trying to do, Granger," Malfoy said, choosing to ignore her rude response. Hermione felt her heart race even faster. Her lips tightened slightly in discontent, disappointed that she had been caught, although if Malfoy hadn't noticed she would have begun to question his preferences.

"Oh really?" She asked, trying her hardest to keep her breathing level, "And what exactly have I been trying to do?" She waited with intense anticipation, wanting to hear from Malfoy exactly what her actions had managed to accomplish.

"Please," Malfoy scoffed, his deep baritone rumbling against Hermione's body, "Don't play that game with me." Then, without warning, the hand on Hermione's back slipped lower, cupping her curves brazenly as he rolled his hips against her. A sharp gasp escaped Hermione's throat as a shock radiated within her, one of her hands instinctually grasping at the hem of Malfoy's shirt, trying to tug him closer.

"Oh," Malfoy sighed in an perceptive tone, "You like that?" Then Malfoy shifted his other hand from the back of her neck achingly slow. He traced a few fingers along her jaw line, nudging at the base of her chin until her eyes were looking directly up at his.

The Slytherin's breath hitched in his throat and became labored. His gaze slipped to Hermione's parted lips and then slowly down her neck before resting at the supple skin of her chest.

"Tell me something, Granger… Did you get dressed up just for me tonight? Was it all part of your plan?" Hermione watched Malfoy's full, pink lips speak and then pause as his tongue darted around to wet them. She felt her skin tingle as he traced his finger down her neck, over her collar bone, and at the rim of her ruffled, pink shirt, slowly pulling the collar to the side revealing a sheer, lacy black bra.

"I have to say it's working," Malfoy mumbled absent mindedly, his throat becoming dry as his attention shifted fully to the surprising choice of undergarment for the supposed bookworm. Not to mention the small circle of rosy pink that was visible through the intricate lace.

Hermione's heart beat impossibly fast and her fingers curled and uncurled rapidly. What was she doing? How far had she expected this to go? Sure Hermione had enjoyed tempting and teasing Malfoy, but she hadn't completely considered what would happen if she was caught.

Her head was spinning. The look in Malfoy's eyes promised one thing…

Sex.

_Devastatingly passionate_ sex.

Hermione wasn't necessarily new to intercourse, but she was no expert either. Her only encounters were with Ron when they weren't going through rough patches, which occurred frequently during their on-again-off-again relationship. But despite all that, her feelings were clear.

With Malfoy pressing into her, the need to be pleased by him was incredibly overwhelming.

She could barely control herself. Her mouth was watering as she imagined the satisfaction that would come to her at the tips of Malfoy's fingers. Hermione had never wanted so badly to be free of her clothes in her entire life. She wanted to wrap her already weak legs around Malfoy, sink her fingernails into his back, and taste the heated flesh of his neck. There was no way she would back down now.

But she had to remain calm. The pleasure that awaited her would not be attained hastily.

"I didn't get dressed up for you," Hermione said, Malfoy's eyes snapping away from her chest to her face as she boldly met his gaze, "And I have no idea what this plan is that you're speaking of…" As she spoke, Hermione trailed her fingers up the blonde's spine while her coy expression hypnotized those gray eyes. "But you seem to have some sort of plan of your own, otherwise we wouldn't be in this predicament." Hermione's fingers finally came to a rest at the base of Malfoy's neck, stroking his fair, blonde hair. "What do you propose we do?"

Suddenly, Hermione was swept off her feet, Malfoy's strong arms surrounding her. Only a small yelp of confusion found its way out of her throat, the surprise of it all stealing away any words she might have uttered. Her back hit a table only hard enough to stun her. Then before she knew it Malfoy was leaning over her, her calves swinging over the edge of the table.

"Have you any idea how maddening you are?" Malfoy snapped, his fingers tugging at her sweater, the buttons coming undone with ease. "All of your clever quips and insults that piss me off every day. Then you waltz in here, swaying your hips, wearing these clothes and…" Malfoy paused as the sweater separated, the deep and revealing V of Hermione's undershirt fluttering open. "And tempting me like this."

Malfoy leaned further forward, his fingers slipping up her stomach and under her shirt as well as the lacy fabric that clung to her chest and pushing it away. He flicked his thumb across her skin before wrapping his lips around her hard nipple, his tongue twisting back and forth.

In that instance Hermione felt her entire body melt beneath Malfoy's touches. She felt her jaw go slack and her heavy lids sink down over her eyes. Hermione moaned loudly, her arms stretching above her head and her thighs tightening around Malfoy's waist, feeling herself pulsing against the hills and valleys of his stomach muscles.

She simply couldn't control herself. The intensity of it all was eating her alive, making her desperate for whatever could gratify her needy body.

Malfoy certainly wasn't the type for hesitation. His touches were hurried and his mouth created an almost painful suction. It was unlike anything Hermione had experienced before and it only confirmed her hypothesis that in the end Malfoy was doing this to please himself above all else.

But… that didn't deter her in the slightest.

If he were going to use her, then she would use him as well.

Meanwhile, the Slytherin groaned around Hermione's soft skin, his hard member leaking pre cum that soaked his jeans. He never in his entire life thought that he would be in this position with Granger, both literally and figuratively. Yet when he glanced up at her exposed neck, her head tipped back, he swore he could see a grin curl up the corner of her lips.

He felt irritation at the fact that he had probably fallen right into her trap, although at the same time, Malfoy had a feeling that he could assert his dominance and satisfy himself as well. After all, there was no denying Granger's good looks and attractive form. He had to admit that when he ignored her sharp tongue and annoying personality, exploring that fantasy was certainly enjoyable.

"Textilis Defluo," Hermione panted suddenly, her wand in hand. Malfoy instinctively flinched, not recognizing the spell. He felt a cold chill pass through him, wondering what Granger had done. Had seducing him in order to catch him off guard been her plan all along? Malfoy looked down to his wand pocket trying to prepaid for a battle when…

He realized that his shirt was nowhere to be seen. That was where the chill had come from. He was somewhat surprised that Granger would cast such a spell, let alone know it… but then again it _was_ Granger. He surmised that the know-it-all wouldn't allow a single spell to slip by her, no matter its purpose.

Malfoy heard a ruffle of fabric and glanced up at Hermione who was trying to wriggle her way out of her clothes. The blonde would have smirked were he not so entranced by the way her chest rose and fell with her maneuvering.

Malfoy enveloped Hermione's body like a shadow removing her hands from her shirt and gripping both her wrists in one hand above her head. A ragged breath slipped from her mouth at the heavenly feeling of Malfoy's bare chest pressed against her own, her shirt and bra bunching up at her neck.

"Anxious?" He questioned, his warm breath ghosting across her lips, their noses barely and an inch apart. "Don't be. I think some pay back is in order." Malfoy tilted his head to the side, his lips brushing her cheek as he moved to her ear. He nipped at it lightly, grazing down her neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

"Now it's your turn to be tempted. So just lay there and enjoy," Draco murmured against her collarbone. Hermione groaned as he sunk his teeth into her, his tongue lapping at the injured skin. Although she was enjoying this immensely, Malfoy's arrogant tone of voice motivated her to disobey his order. They may have been in a more intimate setting, but her instinctual need to rebel against him still burned brightly.

As Malfoy inched upwards again, his mouth finding her jawbone, Hermione locked her legs around Malfoy's waist, catching him off guard. Holding him tightly, she began to shift from side to side to a moderate tempo, Malfoy's manhood trapped against her warmth.

"Just lie there? I wasn't under the impression that someone like you would prefer women to be passive," Hermione said, meeting Malfoy's lusty gaze with a knowing smirk.

"Damn you, Granger," Malfoy panted removing his hand from her wrists to hold himself up.

"So rude. I do believe you mean to say thank you," Hermione practically purred as she ground her hips wantonly against his. A series of moans and grunts escaped Malfoy as he internally cursed himself for losing control his body and the situation. He wanted to regain it… but…

"Fuck," Malfoy groaned as he felt himself twitch, the friction making his vision blur. He slid his fingers into the waves of golden hair that had fallen from Hermione's bun, his lips meeting hers.

They were soft and warm, but Hermione barely had time to enjoy it before his tongue slipped past her lips. She moved her own tongue against his, sucking on his lower lip when she could. With her arms free she was able to prop herself up on her elbows first and then her hands, pressing every inch of herself closer to the eager Slytherin.

Malfoy slid his hands up her back, breaking their kiss momentarily to rip Hermione's shirt and bra from her. Before he brought his lips back to hers, Hermione took in the sight before her.

Malfoy's platinum hair shimmered in the candlelight, his taught muscles accentuated by his heavy breathing, skin flushed, lips glistening with saliva, his demanding gaze glued to her body, and his eyes almost fully eclipsed by his pupils.

The time for talk was truly over.

Malfoy's embrace returned with renewed fervor. One hand rested at the base of her neck holding her up as though they had been dancing and time had frozen mid dip. His other hand traversed her torso feverishly, pausing only to grasp a full breast in his palm.

Hermione groaned as his hand kneaded her flesh, pausing only to move his fingers across her sensitive bud. Her pulse sped up and her body begged for more contact. Her own hands navigated Malfoy's body, internally marveling at its breathtaking brilliance. The feel of his shifting shoulder blades, his strong arms, and then his hard abs sent goose bumps up her arms.

After a long while of exploring unknown territory and enjoying herself as Malfoy did the same, her fingers eventually found their way to his zipper, anxiously loosening it and the button. She slipped out of her shoes and used her feet to help tug his pants away.

Hermione glanced down and felt a grin curl her lips. His boxer briefs were a dark forest green. His Slytherin pride truly knew no bounds.

However, her attention was quickly stolen away by the damp spot at the tip of the raised fabric. The image of that coupled with Malfoy's thumb and forefinger pinching at her nipple caused her to moan loudly and bury her fingers in his hair. With waves of pleasure still pulsing through her she reluctantly pushed Malfoy back so she could stand up rather than remain seated on the table.

Hermione was becoming swept up in the thought of Malfoy's hard erection being able to press against her silken underwear and she wanted her pants of now. She felt her eyes try to slam shut as well as another round of wetness soaking her panties, thinking about his hardness gliding against the thin fabric as well as her unguarded skin. She needed it, _hungered_ for it.

"Take off my jeans," Hermione commanded hoarsely, unable to hold back, ignoring Malfoy's brief look of confusion at being pushed away. He zealously complied, grinning at the lecherous look in the Gryffindor's eyes, slipping fully out of his own jeans before undoing her zipper. Hermione slid the tie from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders, removing her earrings as well, a force of habit. She set them down behind her on the table, quickly forgetting their presence much like her shirts.

Malfoy knelt down and pulled her pants from around her legs, sucking in a harsh breath at the sight of her matching, black, lace panties.

Suddenly, he snaked an arm around the outside of her leg, his hand resting at her lower back. His other hand slid one finger into her underwear, pulling them away. Hermione looked down in surprise catching his hazy eyes for a mere second.

She felt a chill go through her as he grinned up at her, his hot breath tickling her bellybutton. Her knees wanted to come together, the instinct to cover up becoming overpoweringly strong.

But she didn't get the chance.

Malfoy pulled her closer, the fingers splayed across her naked back gripping her tightly before he pressed his lips against her most sensitive spot, his warm tongue gliding up the middle, separating her.

The sensation sent Hermione over the edge. She raked her fingers through Malfoy's silky locks, noises escaping her throat in a tone that felt foreign to her ears. She felt Malfoy moan against her, the vibrations causing her hips to buck forward.

Never before had a boy done this to her. It almost seemed more intimate and personal than sex. And it felt _so_ spectacular.

A tremor ran through Hermione's legs as Draco's velvety tongue caressed her pink flesh, sucking at her clit. He made her drip with longing as his hands ran up her back and stomach fondling everything he could reach.

But Hermione refused to call out his name.

She knew that would be a line that she couldn't uncross. It would be like admitting that she wanted _him_, not just his body. Things would become too real and she didn't want that. Instead she focused on what she felt and lost herself in the movements of Draco's skilled mouth.

Her underwear fell to her ankles with nothing to hold them up, reminding her of her blatant nudity. This only seemed to motivate Malfoy. He let his fingers glide down her back and over her rear before resting at the backs of her knees.

He hovered there long enough for anticipation to begin mounting inside Hermione's straining heart. She opened her eyes slightly and waited, wondering what he could possibly be waiting for.

She knew she shouldn't have let her chest tighten up and the ripple of a shiver shake her shoulders. But she couldn't help it.

Then Malfoy ran his fingers upwards lightly, his short fingernails tracing ten lines of quiver-inducing sensation to the dimples in her lower back.

Hermione sucked in a quick breath, her toes curling for a moment before she tipped up on them marginally, her leg muscles clenching as well as her hot entrance that was currently occupied by Malfoy's tongue.

An almost inaudible '_Ohh_' escaped her. She was at a lose for words, a rare occurrence for the intelligent witch. Malfoy repeated his movements over and over again, each time submerging his tongue a little deeper, lapping up Hermione's liquid arousal.

Hermione knew that she had come at least once by now, but she couldn't separate one fantastic feeling from the next. It all seemed to be building towards an even more intense climax. She thought that almost impossible considering that this was by far the most powerful release she had ever experienced.

But impossible or not, she knew how she wanted this to end.

Hermione's almost numb and heavy arm patted around on the table behind her, searching for her wand. She finally grabbed hold of it and pushed Malfoy away from her for the second time, the cold air of separation making her hiss.

Malfoy looked up through blurry eyes as Hermione knelt down to his level, brazenly tugging his underwear lower, releasing his erection from its cotton confines. A flash of anxiety flickered in his eyes at the sight of the wand again but Hermione didn't see it.

"Agna Corium," she panted, an almost invisible substance drifting from her wand tip. Although Malfoy was sufficiently out of it, his mind consumed by one thing only as he wiping his mouth idly on his wrist, he was awakened from his stupor as he saw where the substance made a beeline for and the sensation that followed.

He let out a groan as it enveloped his length, engulfing it in a warmth that sent tingles jolting through him. The feeling was surprisingly enjoyable, but that did not by any means settle Malfoy.

"Protection," Hermione whispered hurriedly as she wrapped her arms around Malfoy's shoulders, planting her lips on his and pressing Malfoy's swollen cock between their stomachs.

That was all the assurance Malfoy needed.

His hands shamelessly latched onto Hermione's butt lifting her up with him as he stood, stepping out of his underwear before pressing her into the closest tapestry covered wall. The show of strength excited Hermione, eagerly wrapping her legs around Malfoy's waist and bringing them closer.

As the two held onto each other, their eyes meeting, Malfoy hesitated for the first time since this had begun. He stared unblinkingly into Hermione's brown eyes that glowed a wild auburn in the candlelight.

Of course he wanted to continue… but something stopped him. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on at the time, but he couldn't break his eyes away from her covetous gaze.

"Do it," Hermione insisted in a voice noticeably different than her normal tone as she dug her heels into his back, too caught up in the moment to notice Malfoy's wavering. With the almost spell-like hold on Malfoy broken he was able to look away from her captivating eyes and continue what he was doing.

He guided himself inside Hermione slowly with certainty, being fairly practiced at free time activities such as these. He felt his throat tighten nervously as Hermione's arms bent suddenly, pulling his face into the crook of her neck as her back arched, her head tipping back.

Malfoy remained frozen, unsure of her reaction being one of pleasure or pain. His quandary was soon answered however by the Gryffindor's hitched breathing as she began to move back and forth, her hot walls tightening around him.

The incredible sensation snapped him out of his hesitation and he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He for the life of him couldn't understand his temporary indecision.

There was nothing to question.

Of all the things he was adept at, this was at the top of his list of skills.

Their body's fit together like gloves, each moving to satisfy their own wants.

Malfoy let his eyes scan over her greedily, watching her bouncing figure intensely, logging away the memories to be enjoyed again later. His mind only held onto the ability to create coherent thoughts long enough to register that Hermione was not a virgin. That fact didn't surprise or faze him like it may have days ago, though.

He became even more turned on. This realization enabled him to be able to move more to his liking rather than expect to be pushed away or told to slow down. Not to mention, the noises that she was making were ones of desire rather than discomfort. Each groan she breathed hotly in his ear caused him to moan in return, his eyelids growing heavy.

The way her thighs clenched around his waist, her breasts brushing against his chest, her soft lips pressing into his neck, the painful indentations on his back that were carved out by her nails, and the wet heat that surrounded his entire member… It only served to drag Malfoy down into a temperate haze of pleasure that replaced reality.

His head tipped back as his eyes slid shut, his exposed neck falling prey to Hermione's teeth. His knees quivered and his leg muscles burned as he thrust the Gryffindor against the wall.

And it wasn't because of the extra weight his whole body worked to support. He was dangerously close to coming, but he would not give in.

He wanted to bring the nagging witch to climax first. The thought made his heart beat faster, adrenalin rushing through him.

Although he had always considered himself more prideful than anyone, he had to admit that Hermione was the same to a certain degree. She was headstrong and unwavering in his presence. Because of that, he wanted to push her over the edge and hear her shamefully cry out his name, begging for more.

A sinful smiled twisted his lips. He wanted to dominate her so that he could savor her surrender. He knew that she would be humiliated and he couldn't resist the temptation to accomplish that.

Meanwhile, Hermione was blind to the world, her eyes sealed shut. At times she would force herself to open them just to catch glimpses of the experience so that she could think back on it and remember what Malfoy looked like while at the mercy of her body.

But soon she became consumed by the passion of it all and she savored the way her other senses heightened as she watched the technicolor waves behind her eyelids.

Her ears were ringing with the sound of Malfoy's movements within her tight center and his feral grunts and moans. Her nose picked up on Malfoy's natural manly scent as well as his cologne, but it all paled in comparison to the overpowering aroma of heady, rich sex. Her mouth tasted the salty tang of Malfoy's perspiration as she licked at his neck.

But most of all she felt incomparable lust coiling inside her. Swells of orgasmic sensations made her entire body quake. She could feel herself tightening around Malfoy and knew she was close to the ultimate height of her pleasure.

At that point she honestly didn't care if he came at all just as long as she came first. If this mounting pressure didn't come to an end she felt she might explode.

Suddenly, she felt Malfoy's hand meander its way into her hair, pulling her away from his neck. Her eyes fluttered open slightly, panting as she saw Malfoy pin her down with his gaze, his hot breath warming her face and neck. Hermione looked back searching for the meaning in his expression.

His look was determined and intense, unflinching. She couldn't look away. Not only were Malfoy's fingers tangled tightly in her locks but his expression was too powerful. Even if she were to look away she would only feel the heat of his stare burning into her.

So she stared back, taking in the dark grey of his irises, brooding like an angry storm. She could tell he wanted something from her. At first she wondered what more he could possibly require, but a thought slowly began to take shape.

Malfoy was the type of person who craved all or nothing when it came to his desires. Hermione realized that what Malfoy wanted, probably more than the physical gratification, was for her to cry out for him, to beg for him, and truly _need _him. He wanted to see her show weakness with his own two arrogant, egotistical eyes.

Submission.

Surrender.

…

How selfish.

Hermione smiled coyly as she looked into Malfoy's hooded eyes. He had another thing coming if he thought she would give in.

In an instant, Hermione tightened her thighs even harder around the blonde's waist. Using her pelvic muscles she clenched around Malfoy, rocking slowly against him. As she swallowed thickly and felt pleasure sweep through her, spots swimming in her vision, she managed to watch triumphantly as Malfoy's eyes rolled back in his head, his forehead pressing against the wall, his cheek leaning into hers.

Seeming to have forgotten his need to overpower her, his yearnings overtook him and he clutched Hermione's lower back, pulling her to meet him with each thrust in. The two groaned at the intense friction and the new, ravenous tempo of their movements. Hermione's eyes slammed shut again as she wrapped her arms around Malfoy, whispering orders for harder and faster.

Fireworks burst in the velvety darkness behind her eyes. She ground her teeth in between gasps for breath all the while raking her hands through his silky blonde strands as though they were the only things tethering her to the real world.

Her brain was separate from her body, with not a thought remaining. For a moment she could only feel. Her breath caught in her throat, her tongue becoming dry as her lips remained parted to the warm air of the room.

She felt as though her body were folding in on itself, the tightening inside her becoming stronger and stronger.

Every thing was slowing.

Blank nothingness.

Sounds clouded over as though she were underwater.

A sharp inhale.

And finally, the beginning of the end.

Hermione felt that hot coil within her unravel with a snap. Her fingers seized Malfoy's shoulders, her knuckles whitening. A series of choppy breaths burst from her lungs, small spasms racking her body. Her chest was flat against Malfoy's soft skin and hard muscles as her eyelids drifted slightly open. A guttural moan escaped her as she quivered, savoring everything.

She heard Malfoy's raspy breath puffing against her ear, his body jerking against hers, a clear indication that he was coming as well. His voice cracked as it pitched from low to high with each moan. Hermione held him tightly as he finished, enjoying the last bits of her orgasm as well.

A long sigh ghosted past her lips, her muscles unwinding, her inner depths still twitching around Malfoy's manhood. She almost felt like laughing. It was quite funny, in a way. Who would have thought Malfoy could elicit such a power full release from her?

She bit her lower lip, feeling dangerously close to letting an actual giggle bubble up from her. But suddenly, Malfoy's teeth sunk into her shoulder, causing her to gasp. She tried to swallow away the dryness of surprise from her throat. She felt slightly confused at Malfoy's sudden course of action, but the muffled sound that tinkled in her ear explained it all.

"…"

It was almost too soft to hear, but not nearly soft enough for Malfoy's liking. Hermione felt that laugh come up again upon hearing his utterance, but she stiffened her lips, holding it in.

Slowly, Hermione released her legs from around the blonde's waist, his grip loosening as he slid out of her. The Slytherin rested his forehead against the arm that was bent against the wall, breathing hard.

For a moment the two stood there, Hermione with a hand clasped tightly against her mouth in Malfoy's shadow as he leaned heavily into the wall. Once she felt that she had regulated her breathing and the chuckles had subsided, she dared to glance upwards. Curiosity was eating away at her, begging to know what expression warped Malfoy's features at this exact moment.

Her eyes widened, flickering around, taking in the seemingly unbelievable view.

A snicker exploded from her before she could stop it. She tried to cough and cover it up but her body started to move, instinctually realizing that there was no way Malfoy would buy it.

She maneuvered around him, stumbling over to the table, her legs still tingling and slightly sore. She threw on her clothes haphazardly, buttons mismatched and jewelry tossed into pockets. She looped two fingers into the straps of her shoes not wanting to attempt to walk in heels.

She trotted over to the door; ready to run back to her dorm room and let these chortles bounce off the stone walls like they demanded so strongly to do, but something stopped her.

As she stood in the doorway, the moonlight from the courtyard filtering in the dimly lit classroom, she felt the urge to do something she had planned on doing all night long. She turned slightly back watching Malfoy retrieving his underwear and jeans, an embarrassed blush still spanning his face.

"Hey, Malfoy," Hermione called with a smile that widened as Malfoy's gaze snapped up to meet hers, "If you want to help me earn house points again sometime, I'm always available!"

"House points?" Malfoy exclaimed, flabbergasted, "You're getting _house points _for this?" His face flushed red with rage as he glared after the Gryffindor, feeling used. Hermione chuckled out loud at his reaction before disappearing around the corner.

"Wait just a damn minute! And where's my shirt? Damn it, Granger! _STUPID MUDBLOOD!_"

Hermione giggled and laughed as she ran down the hall, coming close to doubling over as her stomach cramped from the hilarity of it all.

As she came closer to her common room, her wits sank back down to earth like a helium balloon days after a party, her jumbled thoughts beginning to collect. She searched for words to describe the whirlwind rendezvous she had just experienced.

Her mind randomly spit out suggestions but she rejected them all until one fit perfectly. She felt as though the most accurate way to define the experience was akin to the way one might describe the death of a star.

It burned white hot for a long time until it imploded in on itself, leaving cold, calm space behind.

That's how Hermione felt even after she had made it to her common room, hands on her knees and wheezing, having had a far amount of time to think things over. It was surprising to admit but sex with Malfoy had felt like a stunning cosmic event. She promised herself not to deny that. To do so would be like trying to pretend that it had never happened.

Hermione smiled. It had been much too amazing to try to ignore.

She plopped down on the wooden floor in the entranceway, glancing at a large grandfather clock nearby. All of the friends she was supposed to have met with were probably starting to head back from Hogsmead around now. She let out a sigh. She would have to apologize and stitch together an excuse as to why her tutoring session had taken so long.

She had better shower and dress for bed first, though. There was no way her friends would believe her if she let her lipstick remain smudged and her appearance disheveled. So she collected her things and headed towards the washroom a grin tugging at her lips as she thought back to what had made her laugh so hard in the first place.

She vowed that night to never forget Malfoy's priceless expression. His cheeks were tinged an embarrassed pink and his lips and brows had twisted into a furious scowl.

However, Hermione couldn't blame him. He must have been kicking himself after moaning her name into her shoulder, however quiet it had been. Even sinking his teeth into her hadn't been enough to muffle him.

It seemed that his plan to make her show weakness had backfired in the most amazing way possible for Hermione. That alone was enough incentive for her to stow away that memory for the rest of her life.

A filthy mudblood humiliating an illustrious pureblood.

Happy endings didn't get sweeter than that.

"Where did you disappear to last night, Hermione?" Ginny asked a slight pout in her tone as the two girls walked down the changing staircases. "I can't believe you missed it! Luna went around telling everyone that there were grindylows in the punch." The red head said with a laugh, smiling at the memory.

"I'm sorry. Professor McGonagall stuck me with a tutoring session," Hermione said, a yawn following immediately after. She pressed her fingers against her gaping mouth trying to quiet it.

"That's too bad… Who was the victim this time?" Ginny asked, glancing over at the dirty blonde. Hermione paused to yawn once more.

"Just some underclassman," she said, hoping that her tone betrayed nothing. Ginny eyed her for a moment, her eyebrows knitted disbelievingly.

"But you usually finish tutoring so fast. You could have still came and danced with us." Hermione shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Ordinarily yes, but this student was particularly thickheaded," Hermione's teeth clenched instinctually, her eyes narrowing slightly. The two walked together in silence for another moment, the only sounds surrounding them were the clacking of shoes against the stone and the murmur of other students.

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Ginny suddenly exploded, whirling towards Hermione, grabbing hold of her arms. "You usually complain or have something to say about those sessions first thing! But you haven't said a word about it all morning! What happened?"

"N-nothing really," Hermione stuttered, surprised by Ginny's outburst. She hadn't recalled ever telling anyone that much about her tutoring sessions, but Ginny was one of her few female friends. Perhaps she had become sensitive to her daily routine. "It was just uneventful, that's all. You're being paranoid, Ginny."

The red head released her hold on Hermione, still pouting slightly. She apologized and they both continued their journey to the Great Hall for breakfast. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table when Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ms. Granger, may I have a word with you?" Professor McGonagall asked appearing suddenly behind her. Hermione nodded slightly, glancing back at Ginny who nodded knowingly, continuing over to the table to save her a seat.

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to a less clouded area of the Great Hall, her trademark green robes billowing in her wake. She had to admit that she was a little nervous. What if the professor had found out about the true nature of Hermione's tutoring session the other night? It didn't seem likely… although she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"First off, I wanted to thank you again for tutoring on such late notice the other night," as McGonagall spoke Hermione breathed a mental sigh of relief. It seemed as though her secret was safe. "I know that you could have easily refused, considering your um… history with Mr. Malfoy and Slytherins in general."

Hermione nodded silently, holding back a grin. After last night, her history with said boy had increased drastically.

"But that's not the only thing I wanted to discuss. I hate to ask you to do this again, but Mr. Malfoy asked me if he could get more tutoring on our current lesson."

Hermione felt her eyes begin to widen, but she held back, trapping her bottom lip in her teeth, covering up her surprise with a pensive look. Professor McGonagall gauged her expression with furrowed brows.

"I understand if you refuse," she began, her wrinkles becoming even more pronounced as she pleaded, "but when I saw him cast the spell you taught him first hand it was an unbelievable improvement. I would greatly appreciate your help once more. Of course you will be compensated with another 30 house points."

Hermione glanced up at Professor McGonagall, slight shock beginning to appear on her face.

Malfoy needed more tutoring?

She knew in a second that Malfoy had asked for that help knowing full well that the professor would request her for the job. Who else would she ask? After all, Hermione was the most highly requested student tutor at Hogwarts. It all pointed to a clear conclusion:

Malfoy was coming back for more.

Hermione looked away for a moment. To the untrained eye she seemed as though she were contemplating the offer. However, beneath a curtain of hair that fell over her face, a wicked smile broke free across her lips. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and was not surprised at all to see a certain platinum blonde keeping an eye on her exchange with the teacher.

She saw him shift uncomfortably as she caught his eyes, his cheeks immediately flushing. Malfoy managed a sneer before turning away and carrying on a loud conversation with his classmates, his typical harsh tone carrying even from the far end of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned her head and looked back at Professor McGonagall.

"I suppose I can… but it will have to be later in the week. I just have such a busy schedule," she answered, forcing a slightly aggravated sigh. The professor looked relieved.

"Oh, Ms. Granger I can't thank you enough. Are you certain it's alright?"

Hermione rubbed her chin for a moment, making a show of considering the request. But… if she were to be honest, she would admit that she had decided upon her final answer much earlier.

"Yes. I'm sure."

...

The End :)

Papilio Volito: Infinity Butterfly

Textilis Defluo: Fabric Disappearing

Agna Corium: Sheep Skin (because I don't think that there is a latin word for latex :P)

I tried to remain true to the characters' personalities... but whenever you have two characters coming together that aren't originally together there's bound to be a little OOC involved. I hope no one was put off by that if you felt there was some.  
>And as far as Hermione's outfit, I do believe her to be a fairly fashionable person and I know that Hogwarts students wear things other than robes all the time. I hope it didn't seem like an unusual thing for her to wear...<p>

Also, this is my first complete straight sex scene! Let me know how I did :)

Thanks to all the compliments and popularity I received for this fanfic the sequel is now up! Look for 'Draco's Curious Development'.

~R&R and Enjoy :D


End file.
